


Drabble and Dabble

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, I should not be allowed near a computer at 6am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be breaking news.  Big explosion in the Pacific Ocean,  the end to a costly war, and who is going to miss the big ships going out to sea? GLOBAL NEWS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble and Dabble

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be allowed near a computer at 6am without sleeping. I should not. I should not. I really shouldn't. This is HINT! People of awesome skills, get writing awesome articles and television reports and make me a happy lady? I can pout...I do a good petted lip and I am unashamed! Maybe a little.

_1# This is Grace Ohasi, ZNN Asia, reporting live from the Hong Kong Shatterdome.  I don’t know how to say this, how do you tell world that true heroes never stop fighting for us, even when we dismiss them as unnecessary? How do I tell the world that because of the heroes of the downsized PPDC that the breach is now closed? It is strange, looking at jubilant yet sorrowful faces of the brave men and women who in a last ditch attempt to end the apocalypse - did what we thought impossible.  The cost was high,  Striker Eureka pilots - Chuck Hansen and Marshall Stacker Pentecost were lost.  Gipsy Danger was lost - her pilots live on, heroes who entered the breach, and returned._

* * *

_2# This is Dennis Ackerman, CNN America, reporting the incredible about a homegrown American hero. Our very own Raleigh Becket, returned from retirement and he sure did it with a bang! Partnered up with the lovely Miss Mako Mori, America’s most heroic son did the impossible and made the final blow against the kaiju - bombed the breach! America - be proud of what our countryman has done.  Striking a blow for humanity, avenging all of those tragically lost to the kaiju and ending a costly war that we saw as neverending..._


End file.
